Love Under The Rain
by Kim MiYun
Summary: Suzy merasa sangat senang bisa kenal dengan namja seperti Junho, sampai ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Thunder yang merupakan sahabat baiknya ternyata memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya… Junzy FF! RnR please!


Title: Love Under The Rain

Author: Kim MiYun and Sung SooKyung

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

Cast: Suzy, Junho, Thunder, Jia

"Huh, kenapa harus turun hujan sederas ini? Sedangkan aku tidak membawa payung!" gerutu Suzy yang tidak terima bajunya basah oleh guyuran hujan. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil melintas melewati genangan air yang ada di dekat Suzy, dan sialnya genangan air itu menyiprat ke rok yang Suzy kenakan. Suzy terlihat kaget, kini rok putihnya menjadi kotor.

"YAAA! PABOYA! BISAKAH KAU LIHAT-LIHAT KALAU SEDANG MENYETIR?!" teriak Suzy yang sudah pasti tak akan dijawab oleh si pengendara mobil tersebut.

"Aishh rok ku menjadi kotor seperti ini! Hari ini memang benar-benar hari yang sial!" oceh Suzy yang terlihat sangat kesal. Sedetik kemudian Suzy tak merasakan tetesan air hujan di badannya lagi.

"Mwo? Apa hujannya sudah berhenti?" Tanya Suzy sambil mendongak dan terlihat kaget saat menyadari ada seorang namja disampingnya yang memegang payung yang berada di atas kepala Suzy.

Namja itu tersenyum manis kepada Suzy yang masih memasang wajah kaget.

"Neo gwaenchana?"

"G-Gwaenchanayo" jawab Suzy terbata karena salah tingkah setelah memandangi wajah namja yang sangat tampan itu.

"Ayo aku antarkan pulang, bajumu sudah kotor dan basah kuyup" ajak namja itu.

"Ne. Gomawo" jawab Suzy pelan sambil menunduk.

Merekapun berjalan beriringan berdua di bawah lindungan payung. Tak ada satupun kata terucap dari bibir mereka berdua. Namun, sebenarnya di dalam hati Suzy…

'Aku kira hari ini akan benar-benar menjadi hari tersialku. Tapi ternyata semua kesialanku itu terbalas oleh namja tampan yang memayungiku ini. Jarang sekali ada namja tampan seperti dia yang masih peduli pada orang lain..'

Sepanjang jalan Suzy terus berceloteh di dalam hatinya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah namja di sebelahnya, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Suzy yang tak terlalu besar.

"Kita sudah sampai. Jeongmal gomawo kau sudah mengantarku pulang" ucap Suzy sambil membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Ne, cheomaneyo"

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang kerumahmu, sudah hampir malam" Suzy hampir melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya ketika namja itu memanggilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar"

"Ne? Ada apa?"

"Kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa?" tanya namja itu.

"Ah, choneun Suzy imnida. Kalau kau?"

"Choneun Junho imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Suzy" ucap Junho sambil tersenyum manis lalu membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Suzy yang tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya.

Sampai keesokan harinya, di sekolahpun Suzy tetap tersenyum-senyum saat mengingat kejadian sore kemarin. Sahabatnya,Jia pun menjadi heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang seperti orang gila itu.

"Ya! Mengapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" bisik Jia, tak berani berbicara keras-keras karena pelajaran matematika sedang berlangsung.

"Memangnya tak boleh?" jawab Suzy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar anak aneh. Sudahlah, mungkin otaknya sedang bermasalah" gumam Jia tak acuh dan melanjutkan kembali berkonsentrasi ke papan tulis yang penuh dengan rumus-rumus matematika yang rumit.

Sonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas menyadari bahwa ada salah satu muridnya yang tidak memerhatikannya.

"Suzy!" teriak sonsaengnim.

Suzy yang masih melamun sambil senyam-senyum tidak menyadari bahwa namanya dipanggil oleh sonsaengnim. Sonsaengnim terlihat makin marah.

"Suzy!" teriak sonsaengnim lagi yang kali ini sambil menggebrak meja.

Semua murid termasuk Suzy terlonjak kaget dan segera menghentikan kegiatan melamunnya itu.

"Ne sonsaengnim!" jawab Suzy yang gugup.

"Apakah ada yang lucu dalam pelajaran ini sehingga kau senyam-senyum terus seperti itu?"

"A-Aniyo" Suzy menunduk karena malu.

"Kalau tidak coba sekarang kau kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini" ucap sonsaengnim sambil menyerahkan spidol ke Suzy.

Suzy menerima spidol itu dengan berat hati dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju papan tulis. Ia hanya berdiri mematung di depan papan tulis karena tak mengerti dengan soal yang ada di papan tulis itu.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengerjakannya Suzy?" tanya sonsaengnim karena tak juga melihat Suzy menggerakkan tangannya untuk menjawab soal yang diberikan.

"Hmm.. Mianhae sonsaengnim, aku tak bisa mengerjakannya" jawab Suzy pelan sambil semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan jangan melamun lagi"

Suzy kembali duduk dan berujar dalam hati

'Ah dimarahi oleh sonsaengnim deh gara-gara mikirin Junho. Sudahlah, sekarang berhenti memikirkannya dan konsentrasi pada pelajaran' tekadnya.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat telah tiba.

"Akhirnyaaaa saatnya makan siang!" teriak Jia heboh dan menarik tangan Suzy. Sonsaengnim yang masih berada di dalam kelas hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Jia.

Suasana kantin yang ramai menyambut mereka berdua. Lalu datanglah Thunder, sahabat laki-laki mereka.

"Kalian mau apa? Biar aku yang traktir hari ini" Tanya Suzy yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin.

"Aku sama seperti kau saja deh" ucap Thunder.

"Aku juga aku juga" Jia membalas.

Suzy melangkahkan kakinya menuju penjual Bibimbap untuk memesan menu makan siangnya hari ini.

"Ahjumma, saya pesan Bibimbapnya 3" ucap Suzy kepada penjual Bibimbap.

Suzy menunggu ahjumma penjual Bibimbap itu membuatkan pesanannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Ahjumma, Bibimbapnya 1 ya" ucap namja tersebut yang ternyata Junho,orang yang dari kemarin terus dipikirkan oleh Suzy.

Suzy membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat Junho yang ada didepannya saat ini.

" Junho oppa? Ternyata oppa juga bersekolah disini? Apakah oppa masih mengingatku?"

Junho terlihat berpikir-pikir sebentar. Dan kemudian Junho tersenyum pertanda telah mengingat siapa yeoja yang ada di depannya ini

"Aah~ Kau Suzy, bukan? Yang kemarin ku mengantarmu ke rumahmu saat hujan itu?"

"Ne oppa, aku Suzy!" ucap Suzy senang karena ternyata Junho tidak lupa padanya. "Oppa kelas berapa?"

"Aku kelas 12. Kalau kau? Kau pasti berada di bawahku, karena aku tak pernah melihatmu di daerah kelas 12"

"Benar, aku kelas 11, 1 tingkat dibawahmu. Senang sekali dapat bertemu kembali denganmu, apalagi ternyata oppa murid sekolah ini"

Mereka berdua pun asyik mengobrol sampai tak terasa makanan yang dipesan Suzy sudah selesai dibuat.

"Ah, makananku sudah jadi. Aku makan dulu ya oppa" Suzy pun berlalu dari hadapan Junho.

Sesampainya Suzy di sebuah meja yang telah diduduki oleh Jia dan Thunder, Suzy langsung diberondongi pertanyaan oleh Jia

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara itu Suzy? Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

Suzy pun menjawab pertanyaan Jia dengan senyuman lebar

"Kau tak mengenalnya? Dia itu Junho, kakak kelas kita. Dia yang kemarin mengantarku pulang saat turun hujan dan aku tak membawa payung. Aaah, dia benar-benar namja yang baik dan juga tampan" ucap Suzy dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Apakah dia namja yang terus kau pikirkan selama jam pelajaran tadi? Yang membuat sonsaengnim marah karena kau tak memerhatikan pelajarannya?"

Ucapan Jia itu berhasil menarik perhatian Thunder yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menikmati makanannya.

"Ya! Benar! Dialah yang membuatku menjadi tidak konsentrasi sepanjang pelajaran tadi. Aku tak dapat menghilangkan wajahnya yang tampan dari pikiranku. Aaah~ Junho oppa"

Thunder melihat wajah Suzy yang berseri-seri itu. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Suzy pasti menyukai namja itu. Sebersit rasa cemburu menyergap dirinya…

Suzy terlihat kesal di bawah terik sinar matahari yang menyengat kulitnya. Wajahnya memerah dan keringat di wajahnya mengalir deras. Sudah 30 menit semenjak bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Namun sampai sekarang supir yang biasa menjemputnya masih belum tampak. Padahal supirnya itu tak pernah telat menjemputnya. Suzy mendecak pelan sambil menyeka keringat di wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah motor bertengger di sebelahnya. Namja yang duduk di atas motor itu membuka kaca helm nya.

"Junho oppa" Suzy tersenyum senang.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Junho sambil tersenyum.

Suzy mendesah pelan. "Supirku belum datang. Padahal sebelumnya supirku itu tak pernah telat menjemputku" Suzy menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Mungkin dia terjebak macet di jalan. Sudah, kau naik saja ke motorku. Aku akan mengantarmu"

Seketika wajah Suzy yang suram menjadi cerah setelah mendengar tawaran Junho.

"Jinjja? Kau mau mengantarku pulang? Baiklah" Suzy naik ke atas motor Junho.

Setelah dipastikan Suzy telah berada di motornya, Junho melajukan motornya. Thunder yang dari tadi melihat adegan itu terlihat tak senang. Bola matanya menatap tajam mengikuti motor Junho yang melesat. Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Thunder memiliki rasa pada sahabatnya, Suzy…

**-Junho PoV-**

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung berbaring di tempat tidurku. Ku gunakan kedua tanganku untuk menumpu kepalaku. Aku terus saja tersenyum senang mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi. Aah Suzy… Ku kira kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah kemarin. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, hari ini aku dapat melihat wajahmu lagi. Wajahmu yang manis sangat disayangkan untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Ingin aku terus memandang senyumanmu. Baru sehari kita bertemu, tapi entah mengapa aku tak dapat melupakan wajahmu dari pikiranku…

**-Junho PoV End-**

"Ya, Suzy! Kudengar dari anak-anak kemarin kau pulang diantar oleh Junho?" tanya Jia sekali melihat Suzy masuk kelas.

Suzy langsung dengan penuh semangat menjawab pertanyaan Jia. "Ya, betul! Aku kemarin diantar olehnya. Ini kedua kalinya dia menolong mengantarkanku pulang. Dia benar-benar namja yang sangat baik" Suzy berseri-seri.

Thunder yang mendengar itu beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Suzy dan Jia yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap bingung punggung Thunder yang sudah berlalu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Suzy bingung melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Aku tak tau. Mungkin ada masalah dengan yeoja. Sudahlah, tak usah pikirkan dia. Sekarang kau ceritakan saja bagaimana caranya kau bisa diantar oleh Junho"

Diluar kelas Thunder melangkah dengan langkah-langkah besar. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

**-Thunder PoV-**

Aku sangat kesal. Bisa-bisanya Suzy menyukai namja yang baru dikenalnya selama 2 hari. Sedangkan aku dengannya sudah mengenal selama 2 tahun, tapi mengapa Suzy tak menyukai diriku saja? Padahal banyak yeoja-yeoja yang merengek padaku untuk dijadikan namjachingu nya. Namun kutolak mereka semua, karna di hatiku sudah ada Suzy. Apa memang Suzy hanya menganggapku sebagai 'sahabatnya'? Tak bisakah aku untuk memintanya menjadi 'lebih dari sahabat'?

**—TO BE CONTINUE—**

Review please! ^^


End file.
